Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display panel, in particular to a display panel with better reliability.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, flat display panels have been widely applied to various kinds of fields. Because of advantages such as compact structure, low power consumption and less radiation, they gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, and are widely applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebooks, LCD TVs and LCD screens.
Taking liquid crystal display (LCD) panel for example, a conventional LCD panel mainly includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The TFT substrate and the CF substrate are disposed oppositely, and the liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between the two substrates so as to form a plurality of pixels. Herein, each pixel correspondingly has a TFT and a pixel electrode on a substrate. When the scan lines input scan signals to the gates of the TFTs of corresponding pixels, the data voltages from the data lines are inputted to the pixel electrodes through the source and drain of the TFT by controlling the TFT so that the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to steer so as to display an image.
Due to drastic competition in the market, demands of size and display color saturation of the display panel are also rapidly grown. The electrical characteristics and stability of TFT are also urged. Herein, the thin film transistor (hereinafter TFT) based on the metal oxide (oxide-TFT) is beneficial to good output current characteristics, low leakage current and electron mobility which is higher than ten times of that of the amorphous silicon TFT (a-Si TFT). It respectively reduces the power consumption of the display panel and enhances the operating frequency of the display panel. Therefore, it becomes the major driving element utilized in display panel.
However, although oxide-TFT has better electric characteristic, it is easily influenced by environment moisture and oxygen to change its electric characteristic and cause lower reliability of the display panel. Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display panel which resists moisture and oxygen so as to enhance the product reliability.